Him
by mayzzzy
Summary: With him, her mother found out that she was still fighting. He visited her at school and entered her group of friends. He made everyone disappear and come back again. He exposed her secret as Banchou and made everyone accept her. He made her stronger to fight against other Banchou's. She wanted him to leave her, but on the last day, she knew he had to stay, because she loved him.


Hello everyone! I've been on hiatus for a VERY VERY long time now. I've decided to come back since I've had idea's that I've been dying to write for a long while now. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL! But please enjoy my fantasy :)

* * *

Him

He wasn't supposed to fight. More importantly _SHE_ wasn't supposed to fight. And the two of them weren't supposed to be sitting behind bars while her mother was glaring at them on the other side of the bars, talking to a police officer to get them out of jail. Mafuyu groaned, she was busted. She was supposed to live her life at Midori Ga Oka without fighting.

Of course she did fight. She scoffed, life without fighting was unimaginable but she was still able to hide her Yankee side well. That was, of course, until _he_ came along for a visit. Just for a mere week, that was all. He caught her by surprise, already befriending everyone around her. He was in her circle of friends, not only back at Higashi High but also when he came to visit her at her new high school. She made him promise that he wouldn't fight around her friends though, and it was okay with him. Being as outgoing and enthusiastic as he is, he was able to make himself at home at Midori Ga Oka. But him being here, at her high school, the place that she was supposed to hide her life of fighting, he exposed her. He exposed Mafuyu. He showed everyone his background picture on his phone, of her, when she was the banchou at Higashi High.

He showed them the one thing she desperately tried to hide. Her previous life that she still clung onto for safe keeping, and he exposed her. It hurt her that he was willing to endanger her just so that he could show her off. He knew...

He knew that she was hiding it. She _told_ him that she was trying to hide it. But she knew already, didn't she? She knew that he was a clueless idiot and if she didn't straight up say what she wanted to say, he would do whatever he wanted. She told him that she was hiding the fact that she was banchou, but she didn't tell him that he should try and hide it too. So he told them. He told everyone that she was the banchou of Higashi High, to show her off to them, to get people to fear her wrath.

Of course, that not only made people fear her, she got more enemies, challenge requests and lost friends. Hayasaka left her for a while, because he was busy sulking that Mafuyu of all people, was strong. Hayasaka thought that she was just really bubbly, he did have doubts in the beginning, but she hid her strength from him. And the truth led him away from her, because it hurt Hayasaka.

It was _his_ fault that Hayasaka left. _He_ told everyone that she was a Yankee. Everyone at Midori Ga Oka left her side, but _he_ stayed. The one and only person she didn't want by her side stayed with her. And it wasn't fair. But he made up for it. He was just too adorable, trying to make her happy with the Usa-chan mask. She laughed, snickered at him and his antics. She couldn't hate him for long. He was just too damned wonderful. And she hated that about him, because she could never truly hate him. He convinced all of Mafuyu's friends to come back to her, and they all came back to her. Because of him.

Mafuyu smiled looking at his face. He exposed her insecurities, and somehow made her get over it. She tried her hardest to hide that she was a Yankee so that she could make friends, but this silly boy told everyone. She didn't want to be alone, she wanted friends. But everyone left her except for him, and then he was able to make her friends come back again. She hated him, but she loved him.

She laughed, everything could have been so much simpler if he was like Maizono when that macho man visited. But oh they were so different. Mafuyu sighed, he not only told everyone in Midori Ga Oka that she was a banchou, but he told every banchou in the whole district. Every freaking banchou wanted to fight her within the week that he visited her.

And it was all his fault.

The reason why she was tired out every single day was because of the stupid schedule he came up with so that she could fight every single banchou. He wanted to get her to the top of the delinquent chain as fast as possible. His respect for her was undeniable, and it was pressuring. Even more than Takaomi's because he showed her respect, love and affection. Much unlike Takaomi's stupidity to lead her around all the time.

And soon enough, just as he thought, she was at the top. Mafuyu became stronger too, in that one week that he came to visit, he made her stronger than ever.

Why was she able to become stronger? Because he was there, she was always the strongest with him, he was her pillar of support. But of course, on that last day of his visit, she didn't want him to go. Of course she didn't want him to leave her, she already got used to him being in her life again, and he was going to disappear from her. She didn't like that. Mafuyu wanted him to stay. She didn't care if she had to leave everyone around her for him.

She just wanted him to stay, because he was always there for her, always waiting for Mafuyu.

Sooooo she fought him. She fought him so he would stay beside her. But she didn't know, he was always holding back his strength from her. Whenever she was around, he pretended to be weaker. But he was actually much stronger than she thought he was, and he won. He won against her that night, but the two of them basically ruined their fighting grounds.

They were so loud in fighting that someone called the cops on them, and they were to into fighting that they didn't realize the cops were there until they actually arrived on scene. That was, of course, because the two of them were complete dumb asses. So they were caught, could've beat the shit out of the cops and ran but they were too damn tired from their own fight.

And thus the reason why they were at the police station. Mafuyu with him, behind bars as her mother spoke to the police to let them out. She'd explain it all to her mother later, the "what" and the "why".

But for now, behind these bars, she sat beside him, the idiot boy with dark hair and the adorable little mole under his left eye. And he, Kohei Kangawa, secretly held her hand to reassure her that nothing bad would happen. Because with him, she felt safe.

* * *

Please review! Let me know how to make my work better, or maybe even what I should try writing next! :)

Thank's for reading! :D


End file.
